Times Change
by Kat49
Summary: Kagome gets mad at Inuyasha and goes home, to find it missing, everyone's gone what will she do? I need Ideas to finish this but it starts out really good! on request it shall be kagmekoga fic! Maby
1. Times change

Times change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, right now…… but my birthday is coming soon.

"I cant believe you! Every day! Why cant you grow up?! I need a brake, I'm going home!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Kagome stormed into the woods in the general direction of the well that carried her back and forth between this time and her own, going around a tree here missing a bush there not really caring because she was so angry! All she knew was that she had to get away from him!

Inuyasha sitting on a branch of the god tree, stared blankly as he watched back retreating into the forest. He didn't even know what he had done this time and he didn't really care. He decided not to chase after her, she would come back again in a day or so, she always did come back. In one moment her scent disappeared and he knew she had gone thru the well. "feh, she is so stupid! Always running home like that with ought any regard to the needs of others!" (like he cares of any one but himself anyway!) Inuyasha mumbled to his self.

Kagome arrived on the other side of the old decaying well and absent mindedly glanced at the sky. Kagome couldn't help but gasp in surprise, the well house was gone! She slowly pulled her self out of the well and stared blankly around at the beautiful scenery. There weren't any buildings in sight. Kagome got up and started wandering around looking for any sign of human life. How could this be? She had felt the spell pull her into the future, so where was her home? Her family? 

She sat on the ground in the middle of the flowered, grassy field, staring at all the trees around her. There where birds singing and the flowers smelt very beautiful, she pinched herself to make absolutely sure this wasn't just some horrible night mare. It hurt and she knew it wasn't a dream, how could she get out of this? 

Kagome was trying to figure out where her home was when it suddenly dawned on her. Something in the past had been changed, the shrine (or anything else for that matter) had never been built! What could have happened? Kagome just sat there stunned, how could she get her home back? All of her friends and family were gone… some ware, who would help her? Surely Kagome thought she couldn't do this alone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well? What do you think? If you say its good I will enter it in a contest (in my local anime club) I don't know what to do next ideas plz (that means review)


	2. Enter Koga, the wolf deamon

Times change chapter two: Enter Koga, the wolf demon.

Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars... I would buy Inuyasha, but as it stands I must settle for keeping him hog-tied in my cellar. (with the fruit preserves)

Kagome finally gave up pacing as the cruel facts hit her one by one. Her family was no where to be found, her way of life was gone and by all rights she should not even exist. As she realized these things she sat down with her back to the well, stunned. Kagome thought she should feel something, sadness, loss, anything but when she looked inside all she felt was a cold sort of hollow-ness as if everything that had made up who she was had been sucked out of her very core. She had no motivation, no will to do anything but sit there and simply exist.

Meanwhile only two miles away a hungry hunting party was once again on the prowl. Toheke, the leader of the hunting party grew excited as he caught her scent. "Neano, go get Koga. He will want to be the one to kill the first human seen in five hundred years," Toheke ordered "and if we are lucky he may share some with us, for this is a fantastic prize." Neano was about to run to get Koga when a brilliant idea struck him. He turned and asked "Why don't we just keep it for ourselves? We would be certain to get some that way." Toheke did not hesitate as he yelled "What? And be killed for keeping the human to ourselves?" "Oh... yah... right." Neano replied before running off in the direction of the main den. "We must surround it while we are waiting so it cannot get away." Toheke ordered.

Minits later in the main wolf den Neano ran up to Koga in his personal cave. Koga was in a bitter mood because of his boredom, (A.N: he had been brooding about the disappearance of Kagome) and about to dismiss him when Neano blurted out "We have located a human , sir." Koga's dark mood suddenly brightened as he stood up and shouted "Well, lead the way." as Koga was racing through the forest he wondered why a human had suddenly appeared after they had so long been thought to be extinct. The first person Koga saw when he arrived at the perimeter was Toheke. "What is it doing?" Koga asked knowing the human would not even be aware of his presence until he wanted it to be. "Well..." Toheke said "its just kind of sitting there. It has not moved since we arrived." Koga barley heard the last of the sentence as he caught a familiar scent , he knew this scent but from where? Koga just could not place it until suddenly it clicked, he remembered where he knew this scent from, it was the same scent as Kagome.

With ought even a second thought he rushed into the clearing and what Koga saw before him stunned him. There was a woman sitting with her back to a well and charcoal black hair cascading over her face so you could not read her expression. As he stepped forward she looked up and he saw the face he had once been in love with. But she was clearly not the same person she had once been, something had clearly changed deep inside her and Koga was appalled by the change. When she saw him she thought 'this cannot be possible' but the shocks of the day had already warn down her emotions so much that she barley acknowledged her disbelief. Kagome stood up to greet him but soon found she had nothing to say. They went on for what seemed like hours just standing and staring at each other, until one of the pack finally decided to earn his next meal by attacking what he would soon learn was not his prey.

Kagome did not even flinch as the wolf came flying at her. She simply stood there and waited for whatever doom he had in mind because, she thought, what really was the point of moving out of the way? If he really wanted to kill her she would end up dead. But the attack never came. It was intercepted about half way there by the wolf being thrown through the nearest tree. 'wow' Kagome thought 'Koga has gotten faster'. After his daring rescue Koga finally decided the best approach was to just get his question out there so he said "What are you doing here?" Kagome, in reply shrugged her shoulders and spoke "This is the time I come from, or it was. I have been time traveling and it appears I changed history somehow. This means I was never bourn, yet here I am. Quite the paradox."

Kat: Well I will leave you on that sentiment, mostly because I cannot think of anything else. Sorry about the short chapter but as soon as I think of something else I will update. If you see any possibilities for this story just let me know in your review and I will use them. (I am kind of making this up as I go) Reviews are of course always appreciated... even flamers, because that means I am not a complete lunatic and just sitting at my computer talking to myself.

p.s. go to it is the funniest.

p.p.s. I wanna give a special shout out to my friends because I KNOW they are not reading this and if they were I would be totally embarrassed.


	3. spife

Times change chapter three: shock.

Disclaimer: "No, wait, you cant leave me!!! Farewell Inuyasha, I knew thee well." Kat proclaimed as he climbed out the cellar window.

Koga did not know what the word per-a-ducks meant but if Kagome was talking about ducks and time traveling the there could only be two explanations 1: she had been driven mad by some daemon, or 2: she was in some kind of shock. Koga decided to approach this situation carefully, because either solution could be very dangerous for Kagome if things got violent. Koga came to the decision to take things one step at a time, first he would figure out which of the possibilities it could be. He slowly stepped towards the unusually still Kagome and peered deep into her eyes. Koga did not know much about how humans look when they are crazed but there was no foam around her mouth and she wasn't making sudden startled movements. The last check Koga made was her eyes she did not look scared or fierce at all but she rather looked like a lost puppy that was ready to cry. And he could not help being drawn in by her lonely eyes.

This was Koga's answer, he realized when he finally broke the trance. She could not be that sad and still be crazy, crazy meant mindless and not in control of yourself or your surroundings. Clearly she had to be in shock and time could easily cure that, all he had to do was provide a safe place until she was all better. Koga lifted his arm and waved to his men while yelling "Pick up that idiot and head back to the cave." "But Koga" was heard before Koga yelled "NOW!!". Koga first thought to bring her back to the cave as well but quickly discarded that idea, there were wolves there who would eat her even if he ordered them not to. Random ideas floated through the back of his mind mixed with clips or phrases he had been thinking before, until finally something jumped up and danced in front of him. It was the idea that he could take her to the Spife. Faster than something really fast he dodged around the well and scooped Kagome up, carrying her bridal style he ran atop the trees as if they were solid ground all the while Kagome was not making a peep. Suddenly Koga came to the edge of the forest where he was met face to face by one of those pesky Naraku incarnations, obviously he could not fight with ought risking Kagome's safety.

"I could so obviously defeat you but I don't waste to waste the effort on you. You get off this time if you promise to stop whatever weak and failing plan you are executing. Of course this means you will get to keep your life..." Koga paused and gave the incarnate time to think it over. "Okay" the incarnate replied and sauntered off somewhere to start a different plan that would also fail. Kagome had surprise written all over her face and asked "Why did he give up so easily?" in reply Koga shrugged which jostled Kagome before saying "Naraku kept making incarnations and they kept getting weaker so he needed more and more, he was making them out of bits of himself and one day finally he made so many there was nothing left of him. With ought his leadership they went there own ways and everything has been down hill from there, it is really quite a funny joke." Kagome stared for a moment before Koga started running a breakneck speeds again when he went over a rock, bumped and kept running for at least a mile before realizing Kagome was not in his arms any more. Running back he saw Kagome sitting on the ground looking more devastated than ever. Koga simply acted as if nothing ever happened by scooping her up and running on, checking his grip.

(you are all wonderin' where Spife is right? Well on with the show) When they finally arrived in Spife Kagome was amazed. There were the ruins of an ancient city surrounding them, The fountains overflowed with rainwater throwing rainbows across the vine covered ground. Only one building looked even inhabitable as its roof had not yet collapsed. The birds were out of sleight yet there sweet music swam through the air tangling itself in the trickling sounds of the waterfall. The amazing waterfall fed a growing river flowing through the center of some of the most crippled buildings. And in the middle of all the glory there stood a middle sized statue of a woman who Kagome could not help noticing because it looked just like herself. Koga simply walked past the statue and entered the remaining building before she could ask about it. Inside the building was even more beautiful than outside Kagome noted, with the deep purple drapes covering the walls and ceiling it gave off a royal roman feeling. The tan tile floor radiated a cool and refreshing feeling until it reached the far side of the room where there was a purple carpeted platform rising to meet what looked like a throne but was big enough to be a bed upholstered in the darkest purple yet. Koga walked in almost a waltz up to the "throne" and gently placed Kagome on it, before walking out he said "I will be back in a moment with some food..." and closed the door behind him. Kagome suddenly realized that this place was bigger than she had first thought, the drapes were blowing around and every now and the she could see compartments behind them.

Kagome stood up and was about to go look behind them when Koga came racing in looking rather pleased with himself and carrying a dear over his shoulder. He threw it down a said "dig in" before tearing off a leg and taking a huge bite out of it. Kagome looked disgusted and when Koga asked why she said "it is not cooked, it is even still bleeding, how can you eat that? Its disgusting." At this Koga grew concerned if she wasn't eating then this was worse than he thought, she would starve to death if she kept refusing to eat. He started to form a plan but he must not let her in on it he simply said "come over here" patting the carpet next to him. (woot what will happen next?)

Kat: foxstar2k2 is the reviewer of the week because she reviewed first... cool beans give me Ideas and I will give you chapters maybe even longer chapters... (sorry I have got the block) this one was longer than the last one!!!

p.s. go to it is the funfest.


	4. Pictures

Times change chapter four: pictures

Disclaimer: "I wont let you go!!!" we find our brave heroin in the process of pulling Inuyasha back into the window buy his foot, "You don't own me!!" Inuyasha yells back.

Kagome slowly inched her way over the floor to where Koga was, clearly trying to avoid the carcass which was beginning to collect flies. Standing next to him, her disgusted look soon turned to one of surprise as he pulled her into a sitting position next to him. This was far to close to the smelly dead thing for her taste (buy now it was a dead 'thing') and Kagome was about to tell him this but as soon as she opened her mouth Koga shoved a rather large rather smelly piece of the un-cooked un-sanitized floor meet into her mouth. This was, of course, unacceptable but Kagome could not tell Koga this because the offending article was preventing her. Koga, sensing that she was about to spit the valuable meat out, covered her mouth with his rather bloody hand. Kagome could hardly prevent herself from barfing all over everything, as the blood from his hands smeared on her face. She began to look like a really ripe really red tomato that has been left on the vine far too long, and now even the worms are refusing to touch it. Kagome thought she was going to suffocate, but Koga realized this in time to take away his hands. This left her appearance in an even worse position because now you could see all the blood in its glistening glory. Seizing this opportunity Kagome twisted her body and spit the greasy meat all over the carpet in one great rush.

For a while there was nothing but awkward silence and because Kagome refused to look at Koga, she watched the flies buzzing around instead. Koga took this opportunity to remember that the humans who had lived near his den before the tribe ate them all had done something called cooking there food. He remembered this was a way of preparing food, unfortunately he did not remember how it was done. In the time it took for Koga to come to these revelations Kagome had stood up and was looking for a place to wipe her face. Kagome finally decided on one of the drapes, after wiping all the blood off she came to a conclusion of her own, she simply would not go near Koga again. Koga stood and said something that Kagome never expected to hear or would ever forget, the three words that every man hates to say but eventually must at some point in there lives, this was Koga's time, so he said it quickly and with ought thinking about it "I'm very sorry". In that instant Kagome forgave him (I don't know why) and decided to change the topic, "Is it safe here?" she asked. Koga was caught off guard by being let of the hook so easily but still managed to stammer "yes, no one is allowed here but me... and now you..."

CRASH!!! The roof at the other side of the building caved in suddenly and while the dust was clearing Kagome was caught up by a large ball of fluff that kept repeating "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" as it bounced around the room with her in tit arms. Kagome was terrified by this and let everyone in the room know with she piercing shrieks, when the creature finally stopped bouncing and set Kagome down she kept right on shrieking until she realized that she was not moving anymore. She opened her eyes and in front of her was a man standing with a mischievous grin on his face. He looked vaguely familiar to Kagome but she could not place him, squinting she said "Do I know you?" Koga interrupted before the strange man could say anything by shouting "You are not supposed to be here!!!!" while running up to the stranger and shoving him. The stranger rushed back at Koga shouting "I have as much right to be around her as you do, maybe more because I didn't profess my love to her after I kidnapped her, I can be trusted!!" suddenly who he was clicked, he would look different now but that's because he grew up, the question of why he looked skinner than a twig (as if he had not been eating ) had never crossed her mind, all she needed was someone solid to hold on to. She rushed in, in mid-battle and whispered "Shippo." as she flung her arms around him. He was the only real friend she had met since this terrible accident and she was going to hold on tight.

Koga stopped his attack in mid stride a blank look on his face and was starting to say "waa..." when he was interrupted by Shippo "I missed you so much Kagome why did you leave for so long?" as Shippo said this his face went soft and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm glad to see you to although you have changed a lot since I last saw you." she said from somewhere around Shippo's navel... she was NOT releasing her strangle hold on his side. Suddenly Kagome's stomach grumbled, "Hasn't Koga given you anything to eat??" Shippo asked concern written allover his face. Kagome pulled her face away and she shouted "He tried to force feed me raw meet!!!!!" Shippo looked shocked for a moment and glared at Koga before replying "Here is a bow an some arrows, there is a apple tree just outside. You can use the arrows to knock some apples down and if you need to you can defend yourself with them. I need to have a discussion with Koga." he waited for a moment but when she did not detach herself from his side he reached down and did the worst thing he could think of with ought hurting her... he tickled her. When she hit the ground she cried out "hay, NO FAIR." before standing up and walking out of the building.

Shippo turns to Koga and Koga immediately explodes saying "what was that all about?!? First you come here then Kagome latches onto your side, give me a reason why I should not kill you this instant! Etc... etc... etc..." Shippo waits patently through this until Koga finishes his ranting and explains "I have known Kagome since she adopted me as a child, and then when she disappeared while I was a child I was devastated, but the loss affected Inuyasha even more, when it progressed to the fact that he could not even come to bring her back it killed him... Kagome must never know this, she loved Inuyasha but she has a chance to love again, I wanted to see her and now I want to tell you 'like a photograph, Love develops in the dark'." Koga looked blank for a moment but finally asked "what does that MEEN?" this surprised Shippo because he did not know "Well it is something Kagome told me when I was little, I think it means take your time and let her come to you... but I am not shure." Koga piffed at this "But that takes forever!!!!" he wined just as Kagome walked back in with enough apples for everyone.

Kat: Wow this is the third Wednesday in a row that I have updated, its like some kind of epidemic or something, HAY Anime girl 898 is the new reviewer of the week because I like her name... okay so it is mostly random... but it is important to me, so deal with it! ;P

p.s. go to it is the finest.


	5. wooing

Times change chapter five: Wooing

Disclaimer: "Why oh why? Why did you leave me?" I cry from the pit of despair that is my cellar.

Shoving apples at the far to skinny Shippo, Kagome said "Muiffmmmefab!" as unintelligible as this was Shippo got the point that he was to eat and dug in not giving up the opportunity. Kagomes next exclamation was so full of apple as well that it could not be understood clearly "Mifflemuffin." This was pointedly directed at Koga and all he could do was stair and say "what?" Swallowing Kagome replies "No Raw Meat! You have no idea how gross that is! Apples are perfectly fine!" the last was added as an afterthought but had the most affect on Koga because he really had no idea what she thought of meat. Shippo having finished five or eighteen apples already and seeing that Kagome was much more herself now than she had been when he destroyed the roof, decided to continue with the objective that had originally brought him in this direction. "Well, I'm off!" He shouted as he ran out the door startling Kagome in the process. "Were is he going?" Kagome wined. Shippo had left only because he knew Koga would take care of his surrogate mother and he wanted her to find any possible happiness, besides he did not want to give up the chase of Narakus last powerful minion. He knew now they weren't responsible for Kagomes disappearance but he had worked so long and so hard he just could not see his work go unfinished.

"He will be back! With you here he wont be able to stay away for long. Who knows what he plans to do… but until he comes back I have you here all to my self." Koga exclaims advancing on Kagome, realizing the dangers of the situation she hopes to embarrass Koga by asking "What does that mean?" Koga grins and replies "It means you are MY woman!" Kagomes face turns pale and she asks "Are you still on that? I am my own person! People are not like rocks you cant just pick them up when ever you want!" her cheeks suddenly flushing with anger creating a contrast of colors on her face and making Koga concerned all over again. "Well, I choose you and there is nothing you can do about it now!" Koga says in his usual brash way. Kagome feeling exasperated walks out and away with Koga hot on her heels. "Please don't follow me I want to be alone to think!" (and to think an hour ago she was terrified of the thought that she might be alone.) "But what if someone attacks you?" Koga asks as they pass the giant Kagome statue again. "I can take care of my self!" "And that only makes it easier to love you!" Koga shouts back nonplused, as they reach the outskirts of the ruins named spife. "But you cant possibly protect yourself from everything, and when I save your life you will be happy I am there! Because you are My woman and you need me!" Kagome turns and smacks Koga for this remark shouting "I don't belong to anyone and I don't need anyone! I have no family and I should not even exist! So the least I can do is take care of my self!"

Just then a Giant rabbit demon bursts from the woods and charges Kagome. (everyone knows rabbits are evil, with there twitchy pink noses and obsession with carrots.) Koga had been so intent on Kagome he had not realized the bunny was there until it had reached out and rakeled its claws down Kagomes back. Before Kagome even had time to crumple on the ground from shock the rabbits neck was broken and the body flung back into the trees. Landing face first in the dust, Kagome tries to push herself up again but pain shoots through her and she falls into merciful blackness.

When Kagome finally came around she was laying in a dark dank cave and she felt very strange. Firstly she was lying face down whitch was very uncomfortable and the rocks under her were jagged. Next she did not have her shirt or bra on as they had been torn to pieces. And lastly she was a wolf deamon!

Kat: I know it has been a while but I have it up now and that's what matters, a bug shout out to LOVESanime and the question 'what happened?' you really should be more specific.the next chapter will hold the explination! Yes it only cane to me as I reached the last line but well here it is!


	6. confusion

Times change chapter six: Confusion

Disclaimer: Though I don't own Inuyasha, but I do thank his creator!

Also I switched out the grumbles of number 5 for a real chapter with lots of pivotal plot points… if you don't like it just let me know and I will be sure to promptly forget you complained.

Kagome groaned from the floor and Koga swam into her vision. Everything appeared strange as if there were too many colors or the direction the world faces had been turned opposite and on the first breath the stench of the cave overwhelmed her. "Its about time you woke up!" Koga barked, his voice sounding like an avalanche in Kagome's mind "Must you be so loud?" was the first thing that popped into her mind and out of her mouth, to which Koga roared "I was whispering. You have been asleep for over an hour, I knew a wolf demon would never die from the scratch of a mere bunny so I wished you were a wolf demon! It worked quite well if I do say so myself!" The most smug look sauntered across his face just then, as if being transformed from a human to a wolf demon was the greatest blessing that could be bestowed on anyone. But the one thing that stuck with Kagome was that he had WISHED for this, besides the overwhelming senses all she could think to ask was "Where in the world did YOU get a wish?" and as an afterthought she asked "And how do you deal with these senses, they are giving me the worst headache!" which was so true that a moment later Kagome winced from a change in the breezes filling the cave. "Oh? Well, the wish I got from a tree with magic stored in it that I found a few years ago, and you have a headache because you are trying to fight your new senses. Accept them and relax, they will sort themselves out into what's important and what's not." It occurred to Kagome that she was only a wolf demon because Koga was one and before she could help herself she blurted out "I know you are, but what am I? Wait, don't answer that it was rhetorical!" (too bad Koga does not know what rhetorical means ;)

The next hour was spent with Kagome trying to not pay attention to every groan that came out of the recesses of the cave, Koga explaining how living things feel different than non-living things and making a couple passes at Kagome, which only served to terrify her because she didn't notice until minutes after his slightly lewd remarks were sounded. Finally Kagome found some semblance of control over her new senses and began to feel wonder over the sights and sounds (if not the smells). The new colors to see were absolutely beautiful, at least she thought they were colors, and she could tell where something was and how it worked with ought even looking at it by the sounds it made, this oddly reminded her of what she had herd of bats. But these senses did not always work in unison as Kagome would soon discover. For instance there was the most curious and almost beautiful creaking cracking crunching sound coming from the area where the floor met the wall but when she looked all that was there were some dull gray stones shifting against one another. By now Kagome had managed to gingerly sit up and determine which direction the exit of the cave was with ought further mishap, having been supplied with a shirt that she did not care to ask the origins of and a nicely mended back. Kagome was feeling rather robust with new found energy when she tried to stand, unfortunately she applied to much force and threw herself half way across the cavern. Laughter rang out and was echoed back, momentarily deafening Kagome. When she could hear again she caught the tail end of a sentence which was filled with Koga's mirth "…little, goes a ling way." he was probably mocking her but Kagome chose to take the high road and think of it as advice. Now Kagome tried to stand again except she applied the smallest amount of force she thought possible and found herself on her feet in moments.

After the trials and tribulations of attempted movement, Kagome understood why all the demons she had seen moved so fast, they could hardly move any different. She finally managed a walk which looked more like a skip with no help from Koga, who was clutching his sides and gasping like a fish when he could not breath from laughing. The smells weren't so bad as she first thought, now they were something to be explored and investigated carefully because of all the increased senses this was the one that told Kagome the most about her environment such as the fact that the new shirt she was wearing wasn't so new. Sitting back down Kagome stared at Koga for what seemed like an hour but was really only half a minute then demanded "Now that is all sorted out, what will happen next?" Finally calming down Koga says "You have not begun to learn your new strength or how to control it. You are like a toddler who needs to stick everything in its mouth to understand how it works…" here Kagome tried to interrupt but Koga continued on as if he could not hear her "…first you shall learn how to move over different terrains and to escape an enemy, than we will go get cloths befitting your status as my woman tailored and begin your defense training. It is going to be a long couple of years, it takes that long for cubs to learn and this will all be re-learning for you, so it will take even longer!" Koga then eased himself to his feet gracefully and that smug look returned for a second round of ping-pong between his ears when Kagome scrambled up trying with all the concentration of a synchronized swimming team not to fling herself into a wall, she still had questions to ask but decided they could wait until she had a better handle on the situation, when she did she would find a way to make the world right again… she just had to!

Kat: Well? Hold onto your seats folks because the ride is not over yet. What do you think so far?

The reviewer of the week is again LOVES anime and as a side bar, Spife (the ruined civilization visited earlier in the story) was a city of people who worshipped Koga as a god… that is until he had them all slaughtered at a time when his pack was particularly large. They made sacrifices to him to and he was the one who had the statue of Kagome commissioned, the particularly purple rooms were his private chambers and I thought you should know all this because we will visit them again.


	7. Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and so I shall run to the museum in which they are kept and steal them from under the noses of the authorities.

Sorry I have been so long but I am trying… I now have a job, for better or for worse and I don't have much time to chat because of it.

Chapter 7: Practice

Kagome walk-skipped to the entrance of the cave and was blinded by the flaming sphere gliding across the sky. As Koga came up behind her he noticed the problem and boomed "you need to take it slowly, after all you have all eternity to learn." Kagome clumsily whirled around to face him and finally stopped on the third revolution. "I am just trying to get the hang of moving!" sighing she added "although I don't see how there is anything I can do about it now, I know by the very nature of those trees that this spell will be irreversible!" with the resignation in her voice Koga realized that Kagome would soon be lost in her own thoughts if her energy was not soon devoted to other occupations. Quickly Koga diverted this progression by stating "if you learn to run proficiently you will get better at walking too." His idea was that a less controlled activity would allow her to quickly adapt to gauging the force she exerted. After turning her around Koga gave her a little push and sent Kagome on her way. "To your right is a dry river bed. We will run along it until you feel confident running."

An hour later Kagome was beginning to tire but had finally produced the result of an acceptable run. Now trying a controlled walk Kagome found she had a much easier time of it although she had begun to breathe heavily. "You will build up your stamina over time" Koga brushed off Kagome's tiredness and proclaimed it was now time to go visit a tailor. The tailor as it turns out was a further distance than Kagome's depleted energy could withstand, she began to slow and eventually stall out altogether. As she was ready to collapse Kagome noticed a lovely spot of sun shine that would be just perfect for a nap and settled down in it only needing three tries to finally land herself on the ground. This apparently was not what Koga had in mind because as soon as he realized she was not following he turned around and yelled at her. Sighing, Koga ran back to where Kagome was and tapped his foot at her exclaiming "Hurry up! We don't have time to sleep, the village we are going to closes its gates in a couple of hours and we don't want to be locked in for the night!" Kagome did not even bat an eye at this, though she did faintly mumble "no… too tired…" before drifting off to sleep again. "FINE!" Koga shouted before tossing Kagome over his shoulder and muttering under his breath about mixed up priorities. (not that Koga knows what priorities are.)

The next day Kagome woke up refreshed and in yet another change of cloths, this time they were new! And she had the unpleasant experience of wondering who changed her cloths. Because, although she liked the beautiful and sturdy attire she did not find the person who put them on her as favorable. The grass under her smelled sweet and the trees provided just the right amount of shade. The dead animal next to her however was not so pleasant. Just then Koga sped into the clearing with another furry no longer breathing thing. "What is that for?" Kagome asked nodding her head at the carcass in Koga's hand. "It is breakfast, the bigger one is for you because I figured you would be hungry." Koga stated and no amount of pride over his thoughtfulness was lost even though he refrained from shouting. "How am I supposed to make a fire?" Kagome asked in what she thought was a polite tone. "why would you want to do that?" Koga replied. "Because I need to cook my food." Kagome began to sound indignant "You know that.". "What? Why? You are a demon now, I thought you would have given that up!"

So, I am really sorry for the delay… I am going to graduate in a few days and I am just so "excited" (bored and a little confused) the reviewer of the week is NoTxHeRe616 yaaay!

Lots of Huggles and Kissies! 'Til next time!


End file.
